


December First

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Pre Pitch Perfect 3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: When Beca woke up the morning of December first she could already tell what kind of day it was going to be.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	December First

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of this year's Xmas fics! Yay.

When Beca woke up the morning of December first she could already tell what kind of day it was going to be. 

She woke up to the tune of a Christmas carol of some description, she was pretty sure it was the Glee version of Last Christmas, though in her sleepy haze she couldn't entirely tell, filling her ears, and the sound of something being pulled from one of their very limited cabinets.

Beca groaned into her pillow, unhappy about being woken up so early when she didn’t have to actually be anywhere, and reached her arm out beside her, searching for where her best friend (Whom she totally wasn’t in love with) should have been, sighing when all she felt next to her was cold blanket and what felt like Chloe’s pyjamas. She didn’t know why she assumed she’d be there, because who else would be listening to Glee Christmas music this early in the morning?

(She was also the only other person in the apartment, as Amy had flown back to Tasmania for the holidays with a claim she was sick of the snow and being cold when she could be enjoying the summer sun. If anyone else but Chloe was listening to Christmas music, she’d be concerned).

She rolled around onto her back and winced as the light coming through the window behind their pull out couch and with a suffering sigh sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Morning,” She mumbled through a yawn.

Chloe whipped around from where she was stood at the sink and smiled, putting down the pan she had in her hand and walking across to the bed/couch in a few short strides around the table and pounced at her, the pathetic springs holding up their bed lurching them and making them bounce as she did so. “You’re finally awake!” She cheered, wrapping her arms around her in a side hug.

Beca nodded, patting the arm Chloe had around her waist and leaned into her slightly. “Yep, I am. I’d rather not be, but apparently, my crazy best friend had other ideas so, looks like I’m up now,” She teased, though only half-joking.

Chloe pouted and leaned her chin on her shoulder, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Beca stared right back, her heart starting to pound a little, and smiled nervously as Chloe spoke. “But it’s December first!” She said with her cute pleading voice she used when she wanted something, “And we can finally put up all the decorations and I needed to wake you up so we can do them together! It’s Christmas Bec!”

Beca couldn’t help but smile slightly at her excitement. “But why do we need to get up so early?” 

Choe only pouted harder. “Bec! So we can get it all done today and take our time so we actually enjoy ourselves doing it. Come on, please!”

Beca laughed. “You realise that no matter what you tell me I’m pretty much gonna agree right?” She said jokingly, though knowing deep down it was true. Chloe had her wrapped around her finger.

Chloe clapped her hands together and pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek, all but squealing her thanks, before getting up and moving back over to the sink with all the disregarded pans she had out. “I’m making pancakes, do you want any?” She asked.

Beca smiled and pushed herself off the bed, untangling herself from the blankets, and sat at the table, on the chair closest to Chloe. “That sounds awesome, thank you,” She said.

As Chloe cooked and twirled around the kitchen to the Christmas carols playing through the speaker Beca managed to catch glimpses of what she was wearing. It was a Christmas t-shirt Beca didn’t even know she owned with a dachshund on it, wrapped in tinsel, with ‘Dachshund through the snow’ written on it. It was cute, she had to admit, and totally Chloe, but so damn cheesy that she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Trust Chloe to find and wear something like that.

“Nice shirt,” She said as Chloe sat beside her, placing two plates of pancakes on the table.

She smiled, looking down with a slight blush and traced the glitter lining the bottom.”Thank you,” She smiled shyly before sitting down, passing a fork over to Beca without meeting her eyes.

Beca’s eyes narrowed but she chose to ignore her strange behaviour, thanking her for the food instead and taking a bite. “So,” She said as she swallowed, “What plan for today do you have circulating in that head of yours?”

“Well, all our Christmas stuff is down in the cage so we’ll have to go down and bring it all up, and then we’ll just set up the tree and decorate. That’s pretty much it, I guess, not much more to it.”

Beca nodded. “And where do you plan on putting the tree?” She asked. Their tree was pretty small, plastic that sat on a flimsy little stand, but in their apartment, it seemed big. The year before they had it in between Chloe and Beca’s bed and Amy’s bed, but now that space was replaced with the clothes rack they’d brought so their clothes could be somewhere that wasn’t the floor or shoved under their beds.

Chloe shrugged. “Yeah, I didn’t think too deep into that one. Maybe we could put it where the chair is? Like, move the chair into Amy’s bit and put it there? It should fit, right?”

Beca looked over to where Chloe was talking about, the little blue chair beside their bed that no one really sat on and was mostly just used as another wardrobe. “Yeah, I don’t see why that won’t work. Let’s do it.”

They finished their breakfast and hummed along to the Christmas tunes that were still playing, Chloe getting up from the table halfway through to shuffle it again to restart the playlist. They cleared their dishes and threw on sweaters, grabbing Beca’s keys off the hook as they made their way down to the parking lot.

Getting their stuff up from their little storage cage in the parking lot under the apartments was a hassle. Having only the two of them there meant that only one person could go back up to their apartment at a time, the other staying back to guard their things so no one would attempt to take them, not to mention the amount of stuff they had between them shoved in there.

Beca sighed in exasperation as Chloe started digging through their stacks of stuff, pulling out a boogie board they apparently owned, bike helmets for bikes they didn't have, their share of old Bella's trophies they'd kept and various other knick-knacks they had before getting to the Christmas stuff, shoved at the bottom and covered in cobwebs. They pulled out their boxes of ornaments and the bag that held their tree and a few Christmas soft toys they’d somehow accumulated onto the path beside their cage before shoving back the other stuff they’d pulled out to reach them, locking the cage behind them.

Beca offered to take the first trip up, lifting the tree bag into her arms and carrying it up the stairs, resorting to dragging it behind her once she got on their floor. They tagged teamed the rest of the way with the other boxes, and after about twenty or so minutes everything was in their apartment, put in every spare piece of floor they had and making it hard to move around.

Chloe panted slightly, hands on her hips. “So, where’s the tree?” She asked, kicking one of the boxes out of the way to walk to the fridge.

“On Amy’s bed,” Beca said, thankfully taking the bottle of water Chloe handed her.

Chloe nodded and climbed over the boxes, pushing past the clothes rack and grabbing the handles that were very close to falling off and pulled it towards her, letting it tumble to the floor.

“Well, that worked well,” She laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes at her. ‘Sure did Chlo, do you want me to move the chair?”

Chloe nodded and pushed the rack of clothes as close as she could to the wall. Beca shoved all the stuff on the chair, clothes and a stack of Chloe’s school books, on their bed and picked it up, shifting it around to get a better grip on it before walking around the table, barely finding her footing amongst the boxes, and put the chair where the tree was on Amy’s bed. She’d move it later. 

They pushed all the boxes against the sink and put the bag between them, unzipping it and starting to sort out the branches into piles based on size. The put all the respective branches in their holes to assemble the tree, and before they started decorating Chloe grabbed their pathetic little hand vacuum and sucked up all the fallen needles, claiming that it would be more enjoyable if they cleaned beforehand so they didn’t have to worry about it during. Beca, frankly, didn’t care that much about the mess, but went along with it to humour Chloe.

They fought with the tangled lights they hadn’t put away neatly the year prior (Chloe had warned her it was going to come back to bite them in the long run, Beca wished she’d listened to her) and managed to wrap them around the tree without too much of a drama and soon enough, it was time to start decorating properly.

They pulled over the box full of ornaments over to where they set the tree up, taking off the lid and throwing all the tinsel that sat on the top of everything on their bed.

“Do you want to do the honours?” Beca asked, nodding towards the awaiting box full of glitter and shine.

Chloe looked across at her and smiled. “You sure?” She asked, almost shyly.

Beca sent her a confused glance and nodded. “Of course I’m sure. Go ahead Chlo.”

Chloe smiled again and picked up the closest ornament to her, a plain blue shiny one she was for some reason overly attached to, and placed it on a centre branch, turning back to Beca with a massive grin on her face. Beca gave her a thumbs up and grabbed the ornament next to the blue one in the box, a matching green one, and placed it beside Chloe’s.

“There, looking good already,” She said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Bec, there’s only two on there,” She laughed.

Beca shrugged and they giggled, picking up more ornaments, handing some to Chloe and putting some others on the tree. From there on in, decorations were flying on the tree, their combined excitement making it a process that just flew by. Beca was around the back of the tree putting a few decorations there when she heard Chloe squeal from the other side. She cautiously stuck her head around to see what she was getting so excited about.

“What’s up Chlo?”

Chloe whipped around to look at her and held up the ornaments she found for Beca to see. It was the handmade Bellas ornaments they’d made with everyone when they were all still in school. “Look what I found!”

Beca smiled and let out a happy breath. “Wow, make sure you put them at the front of the tree, they deserve to be displayed.”

“No, you’ve got to come around so we can put them on together, it’s tradition!” Chloe exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Beca put up her hands in mock surrender, shuffling around the side to get to the front. Chloe passed her the ornament, and together, they placed their two ornaments high up on the tree.

They finished with the tree as Chloe put the star on top, standing on the bed to do so, and they spent the rest of the morning decorating everything else it the house, putting up lights, placing figurines and ceramics everywhere they could and had Christmas themed soft toys lining the floor. In the end, they were finished by lunchtime.

Beca flopped backwards onto their bed, Chloe following shortly after with a content sigh.

"It looks awesome Chlo," Beca said, turning her head to look at her.

Chloe smiled up at the ceiling, eventually turning to look steadily back at Beca. "Yeah it does," She sighed, "I love Christmas."

"I know Chloe, I know."

"I'm glad we get to do most of Christmas together this year," She said, an amble blush on her cheeks.

Beca flushed also, flicking her eyes away from Chloe's gaze for no more than a split second. "Me too. Makes it so much better."

Chloe flung her arm across Beca's shoulder, pulling her into her side. "It really does."

They spent the rest of the day admiring their decorating efforts and packing up a bit more (Which really just meant shoving their stuff into Amy's side of the room), before settling down with the very minuscule lunch that doubled as dinner Beca made them, sitting at the table with chairs so close that they were practically sitting on each other's knees. They stared at the tree happily as the ate, and once she was done Chloe sighed happily, dreamily.

Beca didn't say anything about it, knowing exactly what it meant, and turned to kiss her hairline gently, her lips barely touching her head.

And with blushes on both of their faces and the glow of the fairy lights twinkling it their eyes, they sang softly to the songs playing from their speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> I explained Bechloe to my boyfriend the other day and he thought one of them was a guy and told me that their relationship would be ruined when they make another and reveal one of them is gay. I... that's sorta the goal. (He's mildly a homophobe too so that was really the icing on the cake. Sad times of a closeted bi)


End file.
